


Tinsel

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Tinsel

It was here. Your favorite time of year. Decorating time. It’s your first Christmas with Bucky and you can’t wait to experience the holidays with him. Only his second since Hydra had fallen and the holidays are so different from when they were kids. At least according to Steve they are.

“Bucky!” You call from the front room, you want to go and get your tree.

“What Doll?” He asks as he comes around the corner, not looking at all ready to go find a tree.

“Aren’t you coming to pick out a tree with me?”

“Oh. Uh. I didn’t know we were doing that today.”

“Yea! It’s the Sunday after Thanksgiving. It’s tradition to go get the tree today.”

“Okay. Give me ten minutes to get ready.”

He doesn’t seem overly happy about getting the tree, you even do most of the work finding the tree, cutting it down and then using your powers you levitate it over to the tree shaker to get the bad needles shaken off. They wrap it and then you put it into the back of Sam’s truck.

Bucky doesn’t talk much on the drive home but he does help set up the tree.

“What’s going on Buck?” You ask, stringing lights around the tree.

“Nothing.”

“Did I do something?”

“No, I just miss the holidays from when I was a kid. It was less, fanfare, I guess.”

“Less fanfare? Buck, we’ve literally gone and gotten a tree.” You can’t figure out why he’s being such a Grinch.

“Yea but now you’re going to take the next few hours making it look picture perfect.”

“And that’s a bad thing why?”

“I never said it was.” He’s starting to piss you off, why was he being such a jerk about one of your favorite parts of the holidays?

“Well if you’re gonna be a grinch about it you can just go.” You grouch.

“A Grinch?”

“Yea. It’s a book that was turned into a movie. Hairy green dude that hates Christmas.”

“I don’t hate Christmas I just think this is so cheesy!”

“Awesome. Why don’t you just shit on one of my favorite parts of the holidays a bit more?”

“Don’t get your tinsel in a tangle you asked what was wrong.” He snarks and you fold your arms over your chest.

“Forget it! Just go!” You spin on your heels and get back to work on your tree.

You don’t hear him leave, but that’s not surprising, he moves like a ghost.

You’re starting to feel bad about your little outburst when he joins you again. You’re surprised when Bucky starts to hang the ornaments. Neither of you say anything, you just hang the blue and gold balls on the tree. You hear a whistle from the kitchen and Bucky leaves again only to return to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate and a movie. He sets them onto the coffee table then crosses the room to you.

“I’m sorry.” He says gently pulling you to him. “The holidays make me miss my family, and they remind me how alone I am.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“No, Doll, you were right. I was being a Grinch. I think. I actually went and found the movie. Can we start our own traditions?”

“I’d like that.” You tell him before kissing him softly. You and Bucky curl up together on the couch, pulling a blanket over the two of you you start the movie. Being curled up with him and some hot coca was a nice new tradition. One you were more than willing to get behind.


End file.
